characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney XD (United Kingdom and Ireland)
Disney XD (formerly Fox Kids and Jetix) is a children's television channel, with programming aimed at children aged 6–14 years old which broadcast on cable and BskyB. Fox Kids orientated from America, and was owned by Fox Television Entertainment, before renaming itself to Jetix in 2005. The British version of Fox Kids was the first European variant before being expanded to other European counties during the late 1990s. History Fox Kids Fox Kids, launched the British and Irish version of its channel on 19 October 1996, broadcasting between the hours of 06:00 and 19:00. Fox Kids time-shared originally with Sky 2 and later National Geographic Channel, before extending its hours to 10 pm. The channel consisted of live-action and animated comedy, drama and action-adventure programmes for children of all ages, In addition, Fox Kids also programmed up to seven hours of commercial-free educational series each week In early 2001 the channel claimed one million children watched the channel every week. The channel also restructured its operations into two divisions, content and commercial. In July 2001 Disney acquired "Fox Family Worldwide" from News Corp and Haim Saban, which give Disney 76% ownership of Fox Kids Europe, which included the British operations. On 3 November 2003, the channel began broadcasting 24 hours a day, seven days a week Jetix In January 2004, Fox Kids international announced plans to rename its operations to Jetix, a unique name which implied action and adventure. On 3 April the transition started with a Jetix-branded block operating every day from 3pm to 7pm, In September 2004, the block become part of the morning line-up, between the hours of 7 am and 9 am. On 9 September A monthly Jetix Magazine was launched as part of the rebrand, produced under licence by Future Publishing. The magazine, aimed at boys ages six to eleven, contained covered a wide aspect of content including news, interviews, music and sports. Ronnie Cook, managing director at JCP, added: "We're excited to be able to offer this new UK title for kids. The Jetix Magazine will also provide us with a crucial marketing tool for upcoming channel activity." On 1 January 2005 the channel was fully relaunched as Jetix. Cinema advertising campaign produced in house was instigated to help promote the rebrand, Jetix UK marketing director Allan Stenhouse says: "Cinema is a fast-paced, action-packed environment where both the quality of visual and audio communication enables us to excite children about Jetix." Shortly after the rebranding, a new early-evening block was introduced named "Jetix Max". The Jetix Max slot included such shows as: W.I.T.C.H., Totally Spies, Martin Mystery, Funky Cops, Power Rangers, PXG and Black Hole High. The Jetix Max slot was dropped in June 2006, although it remained on other Jetix channels around Europe. In September 2007 the channel signed a deal with Sky and Virgin to allow its content to be used on their video on demand services. Jetix UK and Nordic managing director Boel Ferguson said: “We are excited about securing these deals and continue to pursue distribution opportunities to make Jetix programming even more accessible to consumers”. Further enhancement occurred in November 2007, when its online website started to included video clips of its programmes. Disney XD In December 2008 Disney brought out the remaining 26% share in Jetix to acquire full ownership of the company. Within six months Disney relaunched the channel as Disney XD, in the U.S., followed by relaunch in the UK on 31 August 2009, replacing Jetix. On 12 August 2009 the Jetix on-screen logo was removed and replaced with the Disney XD logo counting down the days to the launch. Disney XD is aimed towards boys aged 6 to 14 with Disney Channel focusing more toward girls. The channel has expanded to include live-action films and sports coverage developed in collaboration with ESPN The channel launched the original series Aaron Stone, animated series Phineas and Ferb and the live-action series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The channel continued to air shows that previously aired on Jetix, such as Pokémon Battle Dimension, Kid vs. Kat, Phil of the Future, American Dragon: Jake Long and Jimmy Two-Shoes. Disney XD launched with the premiere of the Disney XD's first original series, Aaron Stone, along with Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The channel continues to air shows that previously aired on Jetix, such as Pokémon Battle Dimension and Iron Man: Armored Adventures, as well as programmes formerly shown on Disney Channel including Phil of the Future and American Dragon: Jake Long and current programmes Phineas and Ferb, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Suite Life on Deck and Gravity Falls. Programming Disney XD HD, a high-definition simulcast of Disney XD, launched on Sky channel 633 on 18 October 2010 in the UK. The channel broadcasts HD versions of Disney XD's popular live action shows and animated programmes, such as Phineas and Ferb, I'm in the Band, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and Zeke and Luther. This marks Sky's fiftieth HD channel, meeting Sky's HD channel target of 50 HD channels by Christmas 2010. Live action *''Goalmouth'' (12 May 2011 – present) *''Kickin' It'' (1 September 2011 – present) *''Mr. Young'' (15 January 2012 – present) *''Lab Rats'' (19 April 2012 – present) *''Crash & Bernstein'' (10 January 2013 – present) Animated *''Boyster'' (Sneak peek 19 June 2014) (Original 5 July 2014 – present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (31 August 2009 – present) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (31 May 2012 – present) *''Gravity Falls'' (6 September 2012 – present) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' (4 October 2012 – present) *''Avengers Assemble'' (18 July 2013 – present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (22 July 2013 – present)[1] *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (11 January 2014 – present) *''Packages from Planet X (2012 TV Series)10 September 2014 *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (14 September 2013 – present) *''The 7D5 January 2015-Present *Wander Over Yonder(2012 TV Series)31 May 2013-Present Rerun Shows *Aaron Stone31 August 2009-2012 *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World)2010 *''Disney's Wonderful World1 January 2010 *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World)2010 *''Dude, That's My Ghost!(2012 TV Series)February 2013-Present *DuckTales'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World)2010 *''Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge2011-2014 *I'm in the Band2010-2012 *Iron Man: Armored Adventures31 August 2009-2014 *K-92010-2011;2013-2014 *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil2010-2015 *Motorcity (2012 TV Series)5 June 2013 *My Babysitter's a Vampire2012-2014 *Pair of Kings2011-Present *Pokémon: Black and White2010-2012 *Pokémon :BW Rival Destinies2012-2013 *Pokémon DP: Galactic BattlesOctober 2009-2011 *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors2011-2013 *Rated A for Awesome2011-2016 *Total Drama Island2009-2014 *Total Drama Action2011-2012 *Tron: Uprising23 September 2013(5 January 2013 In The US) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody2009-2014 *The Suite Life on Deck2011-2012 *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes19 March 2012-2016 *Zeke and Luther (2008 TV Series)31 August 2009-Present *Jimmy Two-Shoes(2010-2014) *Monster Buster Club(2009-2011) *Cubix:The World Begins(2010) *Lego Bionick(2011-2013) *Sparkle Friends(2010-2012) Short series Disney XD Express is a 15 min show aired on weekends In 2010, It is a mixture of different 10 min shorts series combined into one program. the show consists of The Schedule In Summer 2010 Lineup Monday 19 July 2010 *6:00 ''Beach Soccer(''2009) *6:15 ''Dance With Diversity(''2009) *6:30 ''World Record Attempt(''NETWORK SHOW) *6:45 ''I've Got it the Star: Space Adventure(''2006) Films *Duck 3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996)23 November 2013;12 December 2013;26 December 2013 *''Hercules'' (1997)31 December 2010 *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989)23 October 2010 *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007)31 August 2009;22 November 2011;23 December 2011 *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2000) *''Jump In!'' *19 March 2007:Disney Channel US *27 April 2007:Disney Channel UK *1 November 2009:Disney XD UK *''Wendy Woo: Homecoming Warrior'' (2007)12 September 2009;1 January 2010 *''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' (2007) *''Minutemen'' (2008)23 November 2009 *''Dadnapped'' (2009)2010 *''Hatching Pete'' (2009)2010 *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011)2012 *''Skyrunners'' (2009)2010 *''Ultimate Avengers'' (2006) *''The Invincble Iron Man'' (2007) *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (2008)12 December 2009 *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001, 2002) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002, 2003) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007, 2008) *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' (2008, 2009) *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' (2009) *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom'' (2011) *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Spy Kids 4'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Garfield'' (2004) *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' (2006) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Robots'' (2005) *''Open Season'' (2006) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Thunderbirds'' *''Sky High'' *''Race To Witch Mountain'' *''Home Alone'' Upcoming programmes *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' Former programmes *''A.T.O.M.'' (returns)2009 *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (part of Nicktoons on disney xd)2011 *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Aladdin'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)12 March 2010 *''The Angry Beavers'' (part of Nicktoons on disney xd)2011 *''Animaniacs'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Babar'' *''Baby Huey'' *''Back to the '50s'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Batfink'' *''Batman'' *''Beast Wars'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Bertha'' (part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Big Wolf On Campus'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Black Hole High'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonkers'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''Braceface'' *''Breaker High'' *''Brum'' (part of the The xd Clubhouse) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Bump in the Night'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Care Bears'' (DiC episodes only)2010-2011 *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Chaotic'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (part of Charlie Brown and Friends)2009-2011 *''Combo Niños'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Danger-Mouse12 March 2018 *Dark Oracle'' *''Darkwing Duck'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Dennis & Gnasher'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Diabolik'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Diplodos'' *''Dog City'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''The Dreamstone'' *''Eagle Riders'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Eerie, Indiana'' *''Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (2009) *Escaflowne'' *''Fantastic 4'' *''The Ferals'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Funky Cops'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''Gadget Boy'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Get Ed'' *''Gargoyles'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Goof Troop'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''Gogs'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''Goosebumps'' *''Galactik Football31 August 2009-2014 *Grossology'' *''Gulliver's Travels (2010 Film)12 May 2012;5 June 2012 *The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats2009 *Hamtaro2010-2012 *The Hanna-Barbera Theater12 May 2011 *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Hey Arnold!'' (part of Nicktoons on disney xd)2011 *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' *''Heavy Gear'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' (Now on Kix)2012-2013 *''Incredible Hulk'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Iznogoud'' *''Jack and Marcel'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two2009-2011 *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jellikins'' *''Jim Button2009-2010 *Jim Henson's Animal Show'' (Part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' *''Jeannie'' *''Johnson and Friends'' (Part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''Jungle Tales'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''Life with Louie2010-2011 *The Littles2010-2011;2012-2013 *Little Audrey and Friends'' *''The Little Mermaid'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Lockie Leonard'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (Part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Marvel Action Hour'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Medabots'' *''MegaMan: NT Warrior'' *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Pals'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Monster Warriors'' (Now on Kix!)2010 *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''Moville Mysteries'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''Naruto'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''The New Addams Family'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Nicktoons 2 March 2011 *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (Now on Kix!)2009-2011 *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Now on Kix)2011-2012 *''The Partridge Family in Outer Space'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''Peanuts Cartoon Shorts'' (part of Charlie Brown and Friends)2009 *''Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''Pecola'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''Pig City'' *''Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension'' *''Power Rangers'' (Now on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons and Kix!)2009-2010 *''Princess Sissi'' *''Pucca'' *''PXG'' *''Rayearth'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' (Part of Nicktoons on disney xd)2011 *''Richie Rich'' *''RoboCop'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robot Wars'' *''Rosie and Jim'' (Part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Rugrats'' (Part of Nicktoons on disney xd)2011 *''Rupert2009-2011 *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Sailor Moon2009 *Sam & Max: Freelance Police!!! (2007 TV Series)2009-2011 *Slugterra'' (Now on Pop and Kix)5 March 2014-2016 *''Samurai Pizza Cats2009 *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs2009 *''Serven (''2010-2012;2013) *Shaman King2009-2011 *Shin Chan2010 *Shinzo2009-2012 *Ship to Shore2009 *Shnookums and Meat'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *''Shuriken School2009-2011 *The Silver Surfer'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''So Little Time'' *''Sonic X'' *''Spider-Man2009-2010 *Spider-Man Unlimited (2004 TV Series)2011 *Spiderwoman(2002 TV Series)2009 *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (2009) *Stoked2011 *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Pig'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''TaleSpin'' (part of The Disney Afternoon)1 September 2010 *''Taz-Mania'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)2009-2011 *Teknoman'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''The Tick'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (part of The Disney Afternoon)2010 *Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Totally Spies!'' (Now on POP)2009-2010 *''Tots TV'' (Part of The xd Clubhouse)2009 *''Transformers: Robots In Disguise'' *''The Triplets'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Uh Oh!'' *''Ulysses 31'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Walter Melon'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''Where's Huddles?'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''The Why Why Family'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''The Wombles'' *''The World of Tosh'' *''Wunschpunsch'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Press'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Yogi's Gang'' (part of The Hanna-Barbera Theater)2011 *''The Zack Files2010 The Fox Cubhouse The Fox Cubhouse is was a preschool series aired from 1996 through 1999 on Fox Kids The series revolved around a girl named Sunny and her friends that would come to her clubhouse. The program would also showcase several children's shows All that can be found of the show are two promos, an instrumental of the closing song, a logo and a screencap from the show, and a Fox Kids magazine story, as well as the shows that aired in the block themselves the two exceptions mentioned above. Traveling Friends A travelin' story about friends from the Fox Cubhouse on an adventure, Take a trip with them and keep track of what they gets, in order to discover a secret message! One lovely day the Bananas in Pyjamas are off to see their friends Bertha and Ted because Ted wasn't feeling well. B1 was taking Ted a soft blue feather and B2 had an envelope with lovely drawing he'd done. they travel by foot, "Are you sure we were going, B2" ask B1, "Sure i sure" repaid B2. they walked and walked and walked, until they wore out. Then they heard a "Beep Beep" Coming their way, "Whats That" said the Bananas. It was Diesel, he just took McDuff, Stinky and Jack, Tilly, Tom and Tiny. "Hello" said Tom "Where are you going", "We Going to see Bertha and Ted" said B2 "We were going to see Bertha and Ted too" said McDuff, Jack had a bag of raisins for Ted, and Tiny decided to share some of hes ice cream with him, "You can come if you what" said Jake "Oh Yes" said the Bananas excitedly. They piled their things into Diesel the Truck and were off. "I love an Adventure!" Said McDuff happily. "And i love a mud puddle!" siad Diesel, steering into one. The Puddle splashed water and Everyone Laughed... until Diesel stopped, "The mad and muck are deeper than i thought," whined Diesel. "You can't be stuck!" said Stinky. "You're a truck," said Jake. Tiny made up a rhyme. "Diesel the truck is stuck in the muck." "I'm not stuck. I just can't seem to roll," said Diesel, tugging and chugging without moving. They all were stuck and could not get out of the Truck. Mud and muck were everywhere. Near by stood a tree coverd with lovely flowers. "Oh La La" said Tilly. "Look" said Tiny. "I see and elephant and a flying pig in those branches!" said Stinky. "Maybe thay could help us," exclaimed McDuff. I can get unstuck myself," said Diesel, "Hello I'm Mumfie," said the little elephant in the tree "And I'm Pinky," said the flying pig. "Are you stuck, Mr. Truck?" "The name Diesel," said Diesel gruffly. "And I'm not stuck. I'm resting." Where are you off to...after this rest?" asked Mumfie politely. When Mumfie and Pinky heard that the friends were taking Ted presents to help him feel better, Mumfie took some nuts out of his pocket and Pinky sent along half of a dount. "We will give these to Ted..." said B1, "If we ever get there" said B2. Just then they heard a whirring. Overhead was a bright blue helicopter with a sweet smile. "Hello Chaps! I'm Budgie," said the helicopter. "Need a tow?" They all waved and called, "Yes, please, thank you and hurrah!" Even Diesel felt all right about a two from Budgie. "It's not really a two-it's a ride back onto the road!" Diesel explained. "Stay here, I'll be right Back!" said Budgie. He was gone and when he comes back he said "I brought some friends with me" from out of nowhere came a little yellow car. "I'm Brum" he said "and these are my friends Mr. Small, Mr Tickle, Rosie and Jim, we be happy to help." Once Diesel was back on the road, he told Brum, "We're on our way the visit Bertha and take him gifts to make Ted feel better!" "You Corld come if you like" said Jake. "We love to go" said Rosie. "Thanks to Budgie, now we're join you!" said Jim. Budgie Smiled and Said "Tell Ted hello and take him some of my black sand from a faraway beach." They all waved goodbye as they set off with their friends. When the friends found Bertha and Ted, but he was feeling better. Together they all made fruit kebobs. Everyone gave Ted thrie Gifts: a Feather, Some Raisin, Ice cream, the Envelope, Nurs, half a Donut and black Sand! Thank you for the gifts said Ted. "And you know what I noticed? If you write the lettle of each gift it spells a wonderful word. Launch events Disney XD launched with a large launch campaign. Four launch initiatives were designed to introduce Disney XD to children in the UK: Beach Soccer In 2009 Beach Soccer was a joint initiative between England Beach Soccer and Disney XD, holding Beach Soccer Roadshows across central and Southern England. An artificial beach was built in each of the five locations: Portsmouth, Nottingham, Minehead, Hyde, (Greater Manchester) culminating in a Beach Soccer final on Oxford Street, London on Saturday 29 August 2009. In 2012 the event came to Sunderland. Dance with Diversity ''Britain's Got Talent winners Diversity helped to launch Disney XD by accepting a challenge to teach 100 young street dancers a one-off routine and then perform it in front of the crowds in Covent Garden. Diversity were given just a few days to teach the 100 young dancers the routine and how to perform it all together. Disney XD set the challenge to Diversity to help inspire kids to learn new activities. The challenge was documented in the programme Disney XD Challenge: Diversity, which aired on Disney XD in September 2009. Skate Britain British skateboarding legend, Pete King, skated his way across the UK to help get kids out and skateboarding as part of the launch of Disney XD. From Land's End to John O'Groats, Pete King kick-flipped and tail-slided through the UK executing daredevil tricks while conducting master classes for kids looking to become the next British skateboarding stars. Pete's challenge was part of a series of challenges which Disney XD set for UK personalities to help inspire kids to try new activities. Viewers were able to watch the highlights of Pete's journey on Disney XD in October 2009. World record attempt Friday 28 August saw history being made as 250 children came together to form a giant 'human joystick' to set the new world record for the biggest ever game of virtual keepy-uppy, with former England and Liverpool F.C. football star and gaming fan, Jamie Redknapp, led the bid to enter the Guinness Book of World Records. Censorship As Jetix was aimed at children aged 6 to 14, some shows were edited for content that is considered violent, scary or contains flashing images. Many of these edits have been brief and thus would not have been noticed had they not aired on other channels uncensored. Magazine Future Publishing published the official Jetix Magazine until September 2009. Released every four weeks, the magazine featured puzzles and features based on the channel's characters as well as a six page Power Rangers comic. New issues contained a Sonic X comic based on the current Sonic X comic series by Archie. The magazine frequently included a free DVD featuring shows from the channel. From 3 September the magazine became Nitro! due to Jetix rebranding as Disney XD, but covers all major children's content rather than the content previously shown on Jetix. Category:TV Networks